Gunfire
Real Name: Andrew Van Horn *Alias: Gunfire *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: Red, Eyes: Green *Occupation: Crime Fighter, CEO & Chairman of Van Horn Industries *First appearance: Deathstroke the Terminator Annual #2 (1993) History Andrew Van Horn's great-grandfather began a highly successful munitions and armament company known as Van Horn Industries. Shortly after World War II, his father Gunther moved the base of operations to Paris, France. Upon graduating from college, Andrew came to work at his family's company. Andrew believed that for Van Horn Industries to survive into the next century, they would have to enter other industries rather than simply arms manufacturing and sought to transition Van Horn Industries to more benevolent and ecological products. However he was disappointed that his father was contemptuously dismissive of his ideas. It was during this period that one of the alien Bloodlines Parasites known as Venev was accidentally trapped in the cargo area of an airplane and was transported to Paris. Emerging and eager to feed, she sensed Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator at the airport as a prime target for her to feed on. Wilson had recently suffered severe damage to his uniform and sought a replacement from Gunther Van Horn, an old friend and one of his primary armament suppliers. Inadvertently, Wilson led Venev directly to Van Horn Industries where she promptly began a massacre, slaying numerous employees and draining them of their spinal fluids. Among her victims were both Gunther and Andrew who were both left for dead. Hearing the disturbance, Wilson returned to find Gunther and Andrew's bodies and took it upon himself to avenge his fallen friend and his son. Unlike the majority of Venev's victims, Andrew not only revived from his near death, but his dormant metahuman powers was activated as a result. His friends, Ben Nakashima and Yvette Du Bois became worried about his prolonged absence and discovered him; wounded, dazed, and confused along with the body of his father. Grief stricken at his father's death, Andrew armed himself with numerous weapons and donning an armored battlesuit for protection, sought to hunt down his father's killer and instead encountered the suited up Deathstroke on the trail himself. Mistaking Deathstroke as the killer, Andrew attacked him and was briefly able to gain the upper hand when his metahuman power to agitate molecules revealed themselves; blasting a surprised Deathstroke with a barrage of explosive bursts from a knife. But once the knife's molecules were exhausted and the blade crumbled into dust, Andrew was left unarmed and he was swiftly defeated by Deathstroke. Convincing Andrew that he was not responsible, the pair combined forces to track down and destroy Venev. Although they were able to wound the monstrous alien, Venev chose to flee rather than continue the fight, bringing down a building to cover her escape. Adopting the moniker of Gunfire, Andrew would ultimately travel to Metropolis to hunt down the alien parasites along with many of the "New Bloods", other victims/survivors who had gained metahuman powers. These New Bloods all aided in the ultimate destruction of the aliens. Assuming control of Van Horn Industries, Andrew decided to move the corporate headquarters to New York and discovered that his father had been involved in numerous shadowy arms dealing and unethical weapons research.Seeking to redeem Van Horn Industries, as Gunfire, he would track down and destroy the terrorist Dominion and her group, the Oblivion Front whom his father had sold illegal weapons to. However other menaces emerged to confront him such as Ricochet, Purge, and the Marauder who were all high-tech criminals and terrorists who had all been outfitted by Van Horn Industries. Even as Andrew sought to transform Van Horn Industries from munitions to other benevolent projects, his own family relations sought to dissuade his course by using the Exomorphic Man and the Mirror Master to physically threaten and intimidate him. Gunfire later joined the Blood Pack and he confronted Prometheus along with Argus and Anima. Prometheus tore Gunfire's hands off and left him for dead, then used the Cosmic Key to teleport away, in the process killing Anima, who was half-teleported with him. Gunfire-bloodlines-jlafan.gif Other Versions LilGunfire_MB.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Bloodlines Category:Blood Pack Category:Sanctuary Patients